¡Y que lo sean!
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Y Helga buscaba encontrar ese algo. Helga solo quería saber a donde ir, que era lo que quería para su vida. Que pediría de sus alumnos. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y tooooda la cosa.]


_**A veces me gustaría ser como Rowling, ya saben, la dueña de estos maravillosos personajes. **_

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y toda la cosa.**_

* * *

**¡Y que lo sean!**

_Y Helga buscaba encontrar ese algo. Helga solo quería saber a donde ir, que era lo que quería para su vida. Que pediría de sus alumnos__**.**_

* * *

Todos buscamos algo…

Talvez una vida llena de gloria, como Godric.

O poder, solo poder, como Salazar.

Hasta la máxima sabiduría posible, como Rowena…

Y Helga buscaba encontrar ese algo. Helga solo quería saber a donde ir, que era lo que quería para su vida. Que pediría de sus alumnos.

Estaban fundando aquel colegio y se les ocurrió la idea de dividirlo en casas. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

Cualidades, dijeron, distribuirlos por cualidades. Las cualidades que se necesitan para la gloria, las que se necesitan para el poder, las que se necesitan para la sabiduría. ¿Y ella que cualidades tenía? ¿Qué buscaba en un alumno? ¿Por qué no era mejor aceptar a todos y listo? Que confuso era todo aquello. ¿Y dividirlos? ¿Para qué? ¡Si unidos somos mejores! ¡Unidos somos gloriosos, poderosos y sabios!

Helga era solo Helga. Era normal y corriente, poco resaltante. Pero quería marcar la diferencia, quería dejar de ser normal y corriente. Helga era solo Helga pero quería ser algo más. Talvez… Helga la valiente. Helga la ambiciosa. Helga la inteligente. ¡Pero ella era solo Helga! No era valiente, no era ambiciosa, no era inteligente. ¡No resaltaba en nada! ¡Nada!

Esto a ella le angustiaba. Era menos que todos ellos, era sincera, leal y simpática, pero con eso no creía poder resaltar. ¡Una más del montón! Y así, lágrimas salían de sus brillantes ojos, sobre los pergaminos que leía, sobre aquellas historias de gente que fue valiente, ambiciosa o inteligente, de gente que marcó la diferencia.

Y luego pensó, que, tal vez, ese era el punto. Ella era tan corriente que diferenciaba, si eso tiene alguna lógica. Ella era Leal y Sincera. Como todos podían serlo, pero pocos estaban dispuestos. Así ella marcaría la diferencia, haría historia. Dando oportunidades a todo el mundo, no solo a los valientes, ambiciosos o inteligentes. Gente que se esfuerza, gente pura; de ese tipo quería ella en su casa. Talvez sean pocos. ¡Y que lo sean! Talvez sean el resto. ¡Y que lo sean! Talvez sean otros del montón ¡Y que lo sean! ¡Merlín! ¡Que sean lo que quieran!

Sonríe, Helga sonríe con esa sonrisa, tan brillante como el sol, que tiene.

Sale corriendo, con su cabello rubio y largo flotando a sus pasos, con su vestido amarillo con detalles negros y blancos, corre por el castillo con pocos modales de dama. ¡Modales ni que modales!

Los encuentra a ellos, en aquella sala de reuniones y grita, alegre y pareciendo una completa chiflada para aquellos tiempos:

—¡LEALES Y SINCEROS! ¡CORRIENTES Y TRABAJADORES! Quiero gente que no sea muy valiente, ni muy inteligente, ni muy poderosa. Solo libres y sencillos. Quiero en mi casa a gente libre y sencilla. Que busque lo que quiera.

—Pero serán otros del montón. —dice Godric Gryffindor.

—Pero serán pocos —reflexiona Rowena Ravenclaw.

—¡Pero serán inútiles! —exclama Salazar Slytherin.

—¡Y que lo sean! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que sean lo que quieran!

* * *

Y así, Helga Hufflepuff quedó en la historia como la más sencilla y amorosa del grupo de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Es Helga, pero a veces se la menciona como la amorosa, la leal, la sincera. Y cada vez que el sombrero encuentra a una persona lo suficientemente sencilla, libre o sincera, dice el apellido de ella en voz tan alta que hasta los centauros del bosque lo escuchan. Como cuando habla de gente valiente, ambiciosa o poderosa.

* * *

**557 palabras.**

* * *

**En esta historia, parece como si Helga fuera mi fundadora favorita, pero, desde siempre, fui fiel a Rowena. Tal vez ahora si sea mi favorita. Porque necesité meterme en su mente para comprenderla. Y me siento tan Hufflepuff en este momento, a las 00:00, mientras escribo la nota de autor de este relato que acabo de terminar. Además, tengo la ligera sensación de que a Rowena la hago quedar un poco mal.**

**Así que… bueno eso, hoy estoy de un humor muy Hufflepuff.**


End file.
